legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lois Griffin
Lois Patrice Pewterschmidt-Griffin (born February 18, 1956) is the deuteragonist in the FOX animated TV series, Family Guy. Originally she was a protagonist, but as she became darker, despite being one of the protagonists, she does have several episodes where she has an antagonistic role. She is voiced by Alex Borstein, who is well-known for her portrayal of Ms. Bonnie Swann on the hit satirical comedy show MADtv. Villainous Acts *In "Breaking Out Is Hard to Do", Lois became addicted to stealing. When she was about purchase a ham, but found out that she didn't have enough money, she stole the ham rather than putting it back. And after she stole the ham, Lois developed kleptomania. Even though Brian convinced Lois to quit her addiction and return everything she stole, she attempted to escape from Joe Swanson when he found out but was caught and sentenced to 3 years in prison. *In "Brian Griffin's House of Payne"; when Stewie was both injured and comatose, both Chris and Meg, and eventually Peter, tried to hide the fact the he's injured by putting a hat on his head and telling everyone he's asleep. When Peter tosses an injured Stewie while Lois was backing up she accidentally runs over Stewie. When she thought that she "injured" Stewie, instead of taking him to a hospital, she tried to hide the fact the Stewie was injured by doing the exact same thing that Peter, Meg, and Chris did. *In "Jungle Love", Lois reassures a worried Chris that his first day of high school will be alright. After dropping him off, she honks the horn and yells "Freshman!", exposing her son to be victimized through hazing by students and Adam West. *In "A Fish out of Water", Lois decides that Meg and her should have their own Spring Break. Even though she tries to give Meg the time of her life, Lois lets her younger wild side get the best of her and starts to party, and as a result, she consistently Meg embarrasses and overshadows Meg, forgetting that the trip is supposed to be for Meg’s happiness, by winning over the favor and attention of the teenage party goers including Meg’s classmates. *In a flashback in "Ratings Guy", Peter and Lois were attempting to abandon Meg by leaving her outside the fire station. *In "Friends Without Benefits", Lois tells Bonnie Swanson over the phone that she has left Stewie in the oven numerous times. Also in "Dearly Deported" it's said she put Stewie in the oven multiple times and dared herself to turn the oven on. *In "Hannah Banana", when Chris was trying to prove the Evil Monkey existed, he set up a camera to see that happened that night. When he saw the video, Lois was caught stealing money out of Chris' wallet. *In "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas", Lois went on a psychopathic rampage. She wanted everything to be perfect for Christmas dinner. But when everything went wrong, Lois tried to remain calm, until, Meg told them that there was no paper towels. This caused Lois to go on a rampage throughout Quahog. While she was on a rampage, in two cutaway gags, she shoved George Bailey off a bridge and burned Frosty the Snowman alive. She even attempted to destroy the star on the town's Christmas Tree. *In "Go, Stewie, Go!", Lois has developed a crush, as well as a perverted nature, towards one of Meg's boyfriend, Anthony. After being scolded and driven away by Meg, Lois confronts Peter, accusing him of making her feel bad about herself which drove her over the edge. *In "Lethal Weapons", when Lois was taking taijutsu, she started to become a bit of a control freak. She forces Peter to drop "them". After a therapy session with Stewie and Peter, the doctor recommend to become a more peaceful family. So Lois forces the family to never argue, nor fight again, but as a result, the entire Griffin family fought each other and destroyed part of their house. *In "Stewie Loves Lois", she dreamed of killing her son Stewie, because of frustration that he gives her. *In "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One", Lois becomes the Mayor of Quahog. However, despite her trying to do good as the mayor by shutting down companies that polluted the lake, she quickly becomes corrupt and embezzled $600 to buy an expensive purse. And when she wanted to buy a fur coat that cost $4,300 she nearly made a deal with Bob Grossbeard that if he paid for the fur coat Lois would allow him to reopen his company and continue polluting the lake. Lois realizes the error of her ways and closes the pipe of the drain and resigns her position as mayor. *In "And I'm Joyce Kinney", it is revealed that, as a teenager, Lois pulled a truly cruel joke on a then overweight and possibly unpopular Joyce Kinney (then Joyce Chevapravatdumrong) in high school. Tricking her into thinking she had become part of the cheerleading squad (which Lois herself was the captain of), Lois blindfolded her, walked her into the middle of the gym, pulled down her pants and put a hot dog in her mouth. This was done in front of the entire school and everyone laughed at Joyce. Lois probably only did this to simply be nasty and had an evil expression while she was laughing at Joyce. *In "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey", when Stewie showed her and Peter a drawing he made they made some nice compliments towards it, but after he left the room he overheard them laughing and making some insulting and vituperative comments towards his drawing. Later, she sleeps with Bill Clinton, whom Peter befriended, a friendship which nearly destroys Peter and Lois' marriage seduces Lois into having sex with him, only to be caught by Peter. *In "Seahorse Seashell Party", she mistreated Meg, even blaming the bad things that happen to the Griffin family. *In "Into Fat Air", along with her family, she eats Ben Fishman's frozen body, the son of Ross and Pam. However, this action is motivated by the survival instinct. *In "Lois Comes Out of Her Shell", she pretends to be a young woman and begin combining pranks. In the same episode, she attempted to cheat Peter with Justin Bieber. *In "Farmer Guy", along with her family, she takes part in selling drugs. *In "Brian the Closer", she refused to spend the money to repair Brian's teeth. *In "The Peanut Butter Kid", she and Peter forced Stewie to do a commercial, which tired him, and they kept giving him drugs to keep him active and pressuring him to succeed, as well as using Stewie's earned money they planned for his college fund for themselves instead. *In "A Lot Going On Upstairs", she almost killed Peter, Joe, Quagmire, and Cleveland by locking them in the attic. *In "Hot Shots", she convinced the entire town not to vaccinate their children, and, because of her, 150 people died. *In "Peter's Lost Youth", when Lois goes with Peter to Boston to a fantasy baseball camp, she reveals that the reason she was going with Peter is to get away from the kids, to which she calls them life-sucking turds. *In “The Peter Principal”, despite her intentions to prevent Peter from going too far, Lois rats out Peter to the school board for punishing the school bullies and gets him fired, presumably enabling the school bullies to continue their abusive reign. *In "Love, Blactually", she and Peter didn't want Cleveland to reconcile with his ex-wife Loretta, so they conspire to have Quagmire have sex with Loretta again to prove she hasn't changed. *In "Dead Dog Walking", while attempting to steal money from Stewie's piggy bank, Lois discovers Stewie to be vaping and takes his stick away. She later proves to be a hypocrite, when Chris goes to get Stewie's vaping stick back and he catches her smoking a cigarette. * In "Partial Terms of Endearment", she has an abortion. Missing Episodes of Sleepy Hollow She resides in the Lust ring at the Carnal Tower for eternity after being killed by the Quahog raid for her numerous sins and vile actions. Lois Griffin, one of those murdered, was known as a sex addict back in the 80s, when she did some presentations during her college years, one notably was "Quest for Fur." She also wanted to be a model as well. She also was a bullying head of the cheerleaders back in high school. She was recovering from methamphetamine and a kleptomaniac. Which is almost a lie since she occasionally still does some hard drugs. She did have multiple affairs, including with Jerome, and one of those affairs resulted the conception of Meg from Stan Thompson. She also made love to Meg's former boyfriend, Anthony, resulting their separation and her self-harm. As well as in Saive Regina University, she had a lesbian affair with Naomi and proved it to Meg, as she kissed her lesbian girlfriend, Sarah, in front of the student body. People said she evolved from a caring parent to an egotistical, cold-hearted snake later on. She was 43. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Rodrigo Borgia's Victims Category:Humans Category:Characters that hail from the Family Guy Universe Category:The Fox Family Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Bullies Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Blackmailers Category:Husband and Wife Category:Characters hated by The4everreival Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Feminists Category:Animated characters Category:Red Heads Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Characters Menslady125 hates the most Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mona Marshall Category:Child Murderer Category:Rapists Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters hated by Luigi777 Category:Characters in Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes